Sasori and Thalia
by ghost83
Summary: "Heaven and hell are meaningless to me. And I don't care if I go to ether." Sasori died, twice. But the second death takes him to some place, different. With another chance in life, how will he deal with the Hunt? Does he even care about being alive? And how will a certain huntress act? Rated T just in case. Sasori will act OOC. Was called "The scorpion and the goddess"
1. New world, same sqopion

I don't own Naruto or PJO.

* * *

**Japanise**

English

* * *

Sasori's POV:

Well, at least I could see the puppets. I'm now a spirit in the after life due to dying, twice. However on the second one, I was transported to this underworld also known as "Hades' realm." Strangly enough there's this teen boy named Nico. Unfortunatly I don't understand a word he says but his name. Apparently he speaks English and says that I speak Japanise. He also says I'm a demigod. Once in a while I take at the world of living in this place. Cars, videogames, even fast food confuses me. Luckily he shows me around. To repay him, I make puppets from the wood he gets. It takes time, but he now has a total of three puppets so far. As an added bonus we're teaching the other the lauguage we speak. But later on, I some how got brought back to life.

I now understood the whole Greek-and-Roman-gods-are-real thing, but still. I just returned to the surface and appeared in this forest called Yellowstone. When I looked at myself in the river, I see myself as a teenager in a brown cloak. And under it, thanks to Nico explaining what types of clothes there are, I wear a white t-shirt with my sign on the front, dark blue jeans, and my sandals. My puppet carving tools are in my pocket with a pocket knife in the right. Also ironically I got my _chakura_ back along with my skills. As an added bonus, I had a few kunai with paper-bombs. Just great. No camp, no food, what else on the disaster list? Just then I heard a few roars of Greek monsters and a the voices of girls. Gods damn it!

_Meanwhile at Mount Olympus..._

Ares' POV:

We all sneezed at the same time so Apollo asked, "Okay, who's talking about us?" Just then I sneezed again, then Athena. Who's talking about us?!

_Back on Earth..._

Sasori's POV:

I mean, seriously. Ares is a numbskull while Athena's kids are a bunch of yahoos who just fight and not build. Could they atleast merge into one war god so they could build strong bomb shelters that look like a house or something? Anyway, when I saw the monsters, none of them were fit for being one of my puppets. Not even the hunteresses are good. So I did the next best thing. I made one of the monsters my temporary puppet and made it "commit" cannibalism.

* * *

Sasori is in the picture! How will the Hunt react? Find out, next time.

* * *

_**Gah! Chuggaaconroy!**_


	2. Heaven and hell are meaningless to me

Not bothering with the disclaimers.

* * *

Artemis' POV:

A monster was about to strike us when it froze. All of us, including the monsters, looked at it in confusion until it attacked an ally. A male voice stated, "Well how about that. A male is saving the huntresses of Artemis and a monster is attacking its own allies due to its "free" will." I looked around to see a red haired boy having some bizarre strings run from his finger tips and connect with the monster. He had a red sqorpion logo on his white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black ninja sandals. I asked, "Who are you and why have you saved us?" He just rolled his eyes and said, "I guess you could say I'm from another world but died twice. Reasons I didn't want to get into. But for the record..." He waved his hand and the monster that he controlled finished off the rest. He then threw a knife with some paper tied to it which when impacted the monster, exploded. He finished, "I usually don't flirt with girls. And if you flirt with me, I'll make sure that you'll be a part of my new puppet collection."

I then asked, "Who are you?" He shrugged and asked, "Do you want the English version or the Japanise version?" Since Japanise was to complicated I answered, "English name." He then looked away in embarassment and said, "Sqorpion." My huntresses laughed at him but I asked, "What's your Japanise name?" He let out a sigh of relief and explained, "At least someone doesn't make fun of someone named after a creature. My name is Sasori, "sqorpion" in Japanise. I'd like to explain where I'm from, but it seems your huntresses are already dislike me."

I looked and sure enough, my huntresses had all of their arrows aimed at him. He then suprised us by saying, "I may have a third chance in life, but with no way back home, I'm just a puppet master." And with that, he just got out a block of wood and started carving while sitting on a stump. He then said while looking at a falcon in the distance, "If you want to see my puppet, meet me here tomorrow at 9:30 AM, sharp. And if you allow me to be with you guys, then I'm be a Guardian of the Hunt and stuff. Plus with no purpose for being here, I rather be blown up. Heaven and hell are meaningless to me. And I don't care if I go to ether." He continued to carve away so we set up camp. As I went to bed I couldn't get a certain _boy_ out of my head.

Sasori's POV:

I continued to carve and put together the pieces of a puppet. I got the head in order along with the body. I tested it and it worked fine, yet something is missing. So, I added a few extras that I could make out of wood in there and it's good. Realising that I'm tired I fell asleep on the grass, with a certain goddess knowing my presence.

_The next day..._

Artemis' POV:

When we arrived he wasn't there. Instead, there was a falcon. One of my huntresses tried to pet it but instead its eyes opened to reveal red and it lunged at her.

* * *

So, how's the chapter? Review please!


	3. Puppets

You know the disclaimers, so I won't write them

* * *

Artemis' POV:

The falcon then flapped and flew to a branch as Sasori walked up from behind it. He then sighed and explained, "I apologize for the prank. I thought that scaring someone would cheer me up. But it hasn't. But I'm quite proud of this puppet if I do say myself." I took a good look at the falcon again and saw that is was in fact made entirely out of wood. When I squint my eyes I saw the same weird strings connecting the puppet to his hand. I also noticed that he wore black bands around his ankles. But I'd decided to not mention them for personal reasons. Thalia asked, "Well? Do we let him join or not?" I thought about it. Just then a manticore bursted into the open. Sasori then did something surprising. He made the birds beak open and shoot out a wooden needel coated in something. When it hit the manticore, it immeadiatly fell. He explained as he walked over to the monster, "You see, I'm no ordinary puppet master. I'm a ninja puppet master, one of the most skilled actually. But besides the point. A grocery market had a special sale on mango leaves, which are poisonous**[1]**. And I think you'll be a good part of my collection. Now, don't struggle." Strings began to wrap around the monster, becoming tighter as it changed. Its skin became wood, its limbs became joints, its jaw became a hinge. From once was a monster, was the monster in a form of a puppet.

He sighed and stated as he rolled out a scroll, "I used to have 100 of them. 101 if you count me before my first death. Now, I don't know if I'm the undead or just a ghost." The monster was sucked in to the scroll and a the symbols "蠍猫" appeared on the scroll. He then answered for a curious hunrtesses, "It's means **s****corpion cat **in Japanise." He then asked as he roll up the scroll, "I'm not going to turn you into puppets if you answer no or anything, but am I a Guardian or what? 'Cause, ether you guys continue your man-hating ways and I die from a monster I can't beat or I join and protect you guys without flirting, falling for, or kissing you. Doesn't make any difference to me if I live or not. Like I said yesterday, hell and heaven are meaningless to me. The same goes for being alive or being dead." We looked at each other uneasyly. He waved and stated, "Take your time. It's not like I have errands to run or anything. I'll give you guys 24 hours to decide." He then went into a trance of deep thought, leaving us time to decide what to do.

Sasori's POV:

When Nico said ADHD affects almost every demi-god, he wasn't kidding. Apparently Frank Zhang doesn't have ADHD, lucky. Since I had nothing else better to do, I went into my thinking-trance. I thought of some puppets that could work, not my old collection which got destroyed. Just then an idea struck, the Hunt. I already know their heights and descriptions, so why not make puppet versions of them? But where to start? I know! But I'll need paint, hair, and wood (of course) to make it. The paint and hair are easy. But wood? I need to go to a lumber yard. So I got up, and walked to town.

Thalia's POV:

As we decided to figure out what to do with him, I noticed that he was gone. Where has he gone to? Probably making some dumb puppet. Just then I saw him haul a huge trunk. So I've decided to investigate.

* * *

Who is he making a puppet of? Will he be a part of the Hunt? Look out for update! Also vote on the next Naruto character to star in this story!


	4. Spying and sleeping

Sasori's POV:

Okay, now that the wood is here, time to make another puppet. I started with the limbs. They are easy for me. Now I worked my way to the body. Okay, now that's done. Time for the difficult bit, the head. I carefully scraped away, making sure it's just like the real thing. I sanded an area to make it smooth. With that finished, all I had to do to complete the base is the hair and eyes. I grabbed my paint brush and started painting. I made the iris sky blue. This reminded me about making my first life-sized puppets. I smiled at the memory, pausing to remember it. I then went back to making the puppet.

Thalia's POV:

I saw the red head creep making another weird puppet. What is he making this time? When I took a peak, it's me! He's making a puppet of me! Just then his head shot up and looked around so I ducked. I felt his gaze in my direction, looking at something. He then looked away and took out a long piece of wood. He brought out his pocket knife and started carving away. Since I had nothing better to do, I watched him carve away. Later on I went to sleep without knowing.

Sasori's POV:

I added the finishing touches on the new bow and looked to find her, just to see her sleeping. She looks peaceful, really. Well, time to continue on the puppet. I added the finishing touches and it was finished. I sealed it into my scroll and got my cloak. I may not be part of the Hunt, but she'll get a cold in this temperature. I made a temporary pillow out of leaves and gentely laid her head on it. I put my cloak over her and tucked it in like a blanket. I whispered, "Sleep well." I left the bow with a note and went up a tree to get some sleep.

* * *

How will she responde to the new bow? Will he be Guardian of the Hunt?

* * *

Vote on my poll to decide who will appear in the story next!


	5. Deidara and his art

Thalia's POV:

When I woke up I only found a cloak over me like a blanket. I also saw a bow with a note on it. It read, _Your bow had a few flaws in it. I made a new one for you since it's only fair that you've gave me the inspiration to make the puppet of you. -Sasori._ It seems like this Sasori guy is part carpenter. Maybe he could help the Hunt out with new bows that are custom made. Wait. Where is he? Just then I heard an explosion come from somewhere. Figures.

Sasori's POV:

Now will be a good time to have Deidara. I used up all of my paper bombs and I'm down to my last Kunai. Where's Deidara when you need him? Just then a, what I believe is, gorgon jabbed their trident, what I believe the weapon is called, into my shoulder. To make matters worst it went through my, which meant dislocating my left arm entirely at the shoulder joint.

Just then I saw one of those white bombers he used. I then yelled at him in Japanise, "It seems you came into this world of the living. I'll make a pass on this one, just this once since you owned me one from Crow." The blonde partner of mine flew down on his big clay owl. He was wearing his scope, a black shirt with an mushroom cloud on it, a belt with his clay pouches on his sides, and blue carpenter jeans with his ninja sandals. He then looked at me and just replied in the same language, "Just pull the weapon out and run, hm!" I only nodded as I ripped it out, *censored*, and ran as fast as I could from the area.

The reason is this. His "art" is explosive, literally!

Thalia's POV:

As we ran towards the direction of the fighting we saw Sasori running in the opposite direction screaming, "Deidara's art is going to blow! Hit the deck!" He clutched his shoulder which was bleeding badly. Just then he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hit the deck!" We followed his motion and fell on the ground as a ton of explosions shook the ground and had a huge fireball poof up in the sky.

* * *

Deidara: Yeah! Deidara is in the house, hm!

ghost83: Just be lucky I brought you back to life after your last fight with Saskue in episode 124.

Deidara: Don't make me use my art on you!

ghost83: Yeah, so what. (triggers Sharingan)

Deidara: Don't say that to me, hm! (Kicks me in the 'stones')

ghost83: Look again. (reveals that he somehow kicked himself in the nuts)

Deidara: Ugh...

ghost83: Review please! And let me know if you want any other members in this story!

(I continually kick Deidara in the balls for 24 hours strait.)

ghost83: Oh, and does Deidara deserve this for what happens in the past?


	6. Begin Rated T

Starts a few minutes after chapter 5

* * *

Sasori's POV:

"Okay, we get it. You think art in an explosion." Thalia was wrapping up my shoulder in bandages to stop the bleeding while Deidara was telling us on what his art was and how he sees it. We're curently waiting on Lady Artemis' brother, Apollo, to pick us up. Turns out, Dei is also a demi-god. Also, Dei has somehow learned to speak English. Big whoop there.

Any how, Thalia was explaining how I carved her a bow out of wood that surpasses the old one. When I look at her, she seemed cute yet deadly at the moment, my kind of pretty. Anyway, the huntresses looked at me like I was some kind of disease. Not really hurtful, really. I just got out a long block of wood and started carving. I didn't have any shape or form in mind. I just went with the flow.

Thalia's POV:

I couldn't help but watch in awe as Sasori started carving. Just then his blonde friend of his asked, "What would happen if our Jasin guy and Mr. Five hearts were here?" I didn't know who they were, but it was made clear when Sasori scuffed and replied, "The immortal duo? Mr. Jasin-believer would be massacring everyone while Mr. Heart-Stealer would become a monster himself and work for the right price." His hands moved on the wood that started to shape into a staff, yet he wasn't even paying attention to it at all. And when I look at him he looks, dare I say it, hot. Just then the sun started to rise and, lord and behold, Apollo is right there with his sun bus. However, Sasori just looked up casually, look at Apollo and his bus, and asked Deidara, "Travel your way?" He got out a clay bird and replied, "You owe me, hm!" As soon as they flew away Apollo asked me, "Why not we see if you lost that fear of yours?" I gulped and went to the bus.

Sasori's POV:

Before going in, we made a few stops at some book stores. What caught our eyes is this manga on Naruto. So, we bought it, and read it along the way. (Warning! Rated T starts now.) However when I came across something, I yelled, "This is bullsh!t!" Tobi, or should I say Obito, was our leader al along?!

* * *

ghost83: Afraid so, he was the leader all along.

Deidara: That's bullsh!t in hell!

Sasori: Can you conjour him up here? I want to kill him and turn him into a puppet.

ghost83: Now, now. You can't rush a good story. Reader, please vote on here to decide who is up next in the story. Ends on 2/14/13.

* * *

Key: Name (God-half)

Kasekame (Poseidon)

Itachi (Morpheus)

Zetsu (Demeter)


	7. Not a chapter Happy Chinese New Year

ghost83: Hey everybody, g83 here. Due to some unforseen events, Happy Chinese New Year!

Orochimaru: I'm the special guest due to it being the year of the Snake!

ghost83: You know, there's this question that's bugging me and I want to ask you.

Orochimaru: Go ahead.

ghost83: Why are the first six letters of your name referring to the eight headed snake in Japanese mythology, Orochi?

Orochimaru: Well, I'm supposedly a snake "magician". But I only due experiments to keep an ever lasting body.

ghost83: That, and the fact that you and Kabuto use snakes, Edo Tensei, part snake, and that you are after these eyes years ago. (Trigger Sharingan.)

Orochimaru: So true. But who is this "Orochi" in mythology?

Orochi (from Okami): That would be me. The stupid goddess of the sun, Amaterasu, and Susano killed me.

ghost83: Wait, wait, wait. If the goddess from where you come from is called Amaterasu, and the Uchiha clan has a jutsu named Amaterasu, then what does the jutsu have to do with Amaterasu the goddess?

Orochi (Okami): Depends. What does the jutsu do?

ghost83 (me): This. (triggers Saskue's final Sharingan.) Amaterasu!

(Okami Orochi burns to death)

me: (eyes turn back to normal) May Hades/Pluto have no mercy on your soul.

Orochimaru: Uh... I need to be somewhere.

me: 'Kay.

(I snap my fingers and he disappears.)

me: Keep on voting for who gets to show up in the next chapter because, Itachi is in the lead by one vote since it's the only vote there is at the time!

-ghost83, 2/12/13, 1:09PM


	8. Itachi's white hair?

Sasori's POV:

When we arrived at the camp, I was glad to not be riding the the sun bus. I don't really want to get into details, but let's just say it looked like Itachi Amaterasu-ed the place with normal fire. And think of the devil, there he is. Itachi was wearing a black shirt with a red sharingan logo on front and the Uchiha symbol on the back, dark blue jeans, and his ninja sandals. He greeted in English, "Deidara, Sasori." I greeted, "Itachi." Dei exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe this. Tobi was Kakashi's old teammate." He raised an eyebrow as I tossed the manga book to him. He quickly read it and said angrily, "I'm going to kill him!" I offered, "Since we want to kill him too, Tsukuyomi, my poison, then bomb him?" They said in union, "Deal." We then look at the burning place again. I then said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but now would be a good time for Kisame to rain water sharks on this place."

They all nodded in agreement. I ran my hand through my hair and we walked down to the burning camp.

Thalia's POV:

We stumbled out of the sun bus as we saw the world jumpers, I call them, look at us. Sasori stated, "Ether you need more practice with driving, or you're afraid of heights." A guy with white hair asks them, "Tsukuyomi?" Deidara yells, "No! Don't make them go to your illusion-hell!" Sasori ran his hand through his hair and explained to him, "Itachi, we are in another universe. Maybe when they can stand it or you want to unleash your anger, then we would accept it. By the way, was your hair always white?" Itachi asked, "What?" Sasori withdrew a blade and Itachi looked in his reflection. He then puts the blade away and says with his eyes closed, "Guys, I need to me alone for a moment." As we walked away from him Sasori walks up to me and predicted, "I think he's gonna blow." **(Note the Four swords misadventures quote.)** As a response we hear a voice yell, "Stoll brothers, YOU NO GOOD MOTHER-"

* * *

g83: Heh heh, Itachi everyone!

Itachi: What did the twins do to my hair?!

Sasori: Beats me.

Deidara: That's a good look for you, hm!

rest of us: ...

Deidara: What?

g83: **Amaterasu!**

Deidara: Gah! My hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!

Itachi: Thanks.

g83: Any time. Here, try this hair dye remover. (Gives him a bottle.)

Sasori: Is Thalia afraid of heights?

g83: Not telling, but you can! Type with your review the answer to Sasori's question! Till then, bye!

Sasori and Itachi: See ya!

Deidara: HELP! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! AH! IT BURNS!

g83: It's Amaterasu, what did you expect?


	9. Two different worlds

Thank you ThaliaDaphneJackson12 for finally responding to the last chapter! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Thalia's POV:

After seeing Itachi rounding up the prank kings, Sasori immediately covered my eyes as he stated, "Best to not look into Itachi's eyes. Trust me on this one." Exactly three seconds later, Deidara, the blonde, told Sasori, "It's over, hm!" I was going to ask what was that for when I saw both of the brothers sucking their thumbs and rocking back and forth like babies. I also saw the huntresses' eyes being shielded by Deidara's giant white dragon that he apparently made by ways currently unknown. Sasori then grabbed me by the wrist and stated, "Look. It's kind of difficult to explain this, so let's find a place to sit and talk." I tried to hide my blush as we found an old fallen tree to sit on and talk.

I started it by saying, "So, where are you from?" He remain silent for a moment before explaining, "I guess you can say we're from another world. It's best if I draw it out for you." I got ready to fight when he brought out his knife but he just started drawing two circles side by side each other without over laping. He explained as he divided the left circle into thirds, "Let's say this is your world." He made a netting pattern in one of the thirds and explained, "Now let's say this piece right here is the Greek/Roman Gods in your world. And don't ask. Nico di Angelo was the one who taught me English. Another story for another time." He then pointed to a blank third and continued, "Anyway, back on topic. Now let's say this piece here is the mortals in your world." He made lines in the last one as he continued to explain, "And finally in your world, there're you guys, demigods. This is so far what makes up your world."

After finishing with the right circle, he began with the left as he explained, "This is my world. Like you, we have feelings. But we also have this thing with us called _chakura_." He made the right circle into a yin-yang as he finished, "It's hard to explain, but it's kind of like this extra energy that allows us to do these powers or _jutsus_. Just think of it like your powers. We also have this limit on it. It takes a while for it to return so until we have enough to perform a jutsu, we're pretty much like you guys when you can't use your powers any more."

He tucked his knife back in his pocket and plainly explained, "Basically we're from another dimension that is not like yours. But due to unknown reasons, the second time I died took me to your Underworld and for some bizarre reason, brung me back to life." After that sinked in I asked, "Wait. Died twice?" He sighed and stated again, "A different story for another time. But it's best if you not know of my past."

That even peaked up my curiosity even more just as he walked away.

_Time skip..._

Sasori's POV:

Long story short, me and Deidara are sons of Hecate while Itachi is Morpheus. And in family terms, me and Deidara are brothers.

*_censored*_

* * *

g83: Sorry for taking so long.

Dei: About time, hm!

Itachi: He needed a reviewer to assure Thalia's fear.

Thalia: I'm not afraid of heights!

Sasori: Denial just makes it worst.

g83: Well, if you guys need me, I'll be hosting a guess on powerful beings.

Sasori: If you dare say it...

g83: The tailed beasts!

Dei: Not what I was expecting, yeah.

Itachi: You just don't think. Beings refer to living creatures, which also include the tailed beast.

g83: *nods*

Thalia: So, why are you doing this?

g83: Well due to the fact that there's not much of a power house and the fact that Hidan is immortal even when he is blasted to pieces, I figured a tailed beast would fit the job for being powerful.

Dei: Sounds stupid, hm.

Rest of us: ...

*Crickets chirp*

g83: Anyway, the beast are 1-9 due to the fact that the 10 tailed is way to powerful. Also I'm thinking of puting in an OC.

Dei: OC? Optical cat?

g83: Original Character. I'll put down the basics about him below. So please put in the number of the tailed beast because I don't remember the names of them. Till then, see ya next time!

* * *

Name: Kuro

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Appearance: Wears a black jacket, black shirt, and ripped dark jeans with black sneaker with white laces. He has black hair and pale blue eyes.

Tail beast inside: (That's for me to know and for you to guess!)


	10. The One Tailed beast

Kuro's POV:

I continued to walk along the beach path, listening to music while trying to be normal. Note the _trying to be normal_. You see, I got this monster inside of me that is kind of also my friend. I'll try to describe him.

He's basically a giant racoon-like creature with these weird eyes, yellow fur, and this huge single tail. He's also craves a battle with a monster, but I'm starting to surprisingly calm him down and only unleash it when it is absolutely necessary. So when we started to have these Greek monsters attack us once in a while, it came in handy. So, yeah. However, there are moments where I, he, we, get out of hand.

There's this one time when we took a wrong turn and ended up getting cornered by a gang. Okay, I took the wrong turn. However when the gang surrounded us, all it took was an insult to me. After that, well, let's just say they would want to go to heaven. To make it short, here's a list on how they died.

3 crushed skull with body intact, 5 Mayan heart removals, 8 knife gashes, and the rest were things I rather not get into. After wiping the blood off of my, Shikaku **(sorry if I spelled it wrong)** grinded them up into minerals and I continued on walking as if nothing has ever happened.

Nico's POV:

I looked at the alley scene before us. Sasori came along which helped hugely due to the fact that there was death but we could only find some sand. He looked at it and said, "Dei." Deidara, on his huge bird, replied, "I know. The one tailed beast is here, yeah." I arched an eyebrow as Sasori explained, "What we're dealing with is a sand demon that resembles a racoon. And the red sand there, that's blood. The lack of bodies, limbs, and destruction shows that whoever was here used the sand to grind them down." Deidara explained, "However, the "racoon" is really huge. I visited D.C. and I can give you an idea on how big the head it. It's the dome of the White House." That got my attention. Sand, huh? Talk about finding a needle in a haystack. We're trying to find a person who killed all of these, people. I don't even have a decent pit or food to even call them. Wait. Gods, am I stupid.

I told them, "I need some food and a hole." Sasori commanded before leaving to get the food along with Thalia, "Small Explosions, Deidara." Thalia arched an eyebrow as Deidara showed his hands that had a single mouth on each with tounge, lips, and teeth. He stuffed them into his pocket and after a while plopped a clay figure that resembled a mole and burrowed underground. Sasori pulled me back as he plainly said, "Fire in a hole." Deidara put his hands together and shouted, "Katz!" **(A/N: Hey, that's what I here when I watch him in anime.) **The ground exploded as Sasori explained, "Dei makes explosives by shaping the clay in his pouches with his mouth/hands, mixes them with his chakura, and makes the explosive however big or small he wants and sets it off by his will. To put in a simpler way, he's a walking artist that makes animate explosives."

Thalia said while putting things together, "Oh, so the huge dragon was a..."  
Sasori replied, "Yep."  
"But shouldn't it..."  
"He can detonate them when he wants."  
"Then how..."  
"Does he creates them or makes them disappear? I explained to you about _chakura_, right?"

Thalia blushed and nodded. He sighed and said, "We'll be right back." He then grabbed Thalia's hand, making her blush even more, and led her towards a random fast food restaurant.

* * *

g83: Aw, someone got a crush on the puppet master!

Thalia: No I don't!

Sasori: He's talking about the you in the story due to the fact that the ones in the story aren't like us, or the real them.

Itachi: Where's me in this chapter?

g83: Oh, well you're at Camp waiting to be claimed. I just feel uninspired on how the claiming should be.

Dei: How about an explo-

Rest of us: No!

g83: Readers, please review/comment in the box below and add your idea of Itachi's claiming so that way I won't have to skip it.


	11. Another freaking son of Hades!

Kuro's POV:

Dude, what does your senses say?

**A person who uses bombs and a person who uses puppets. Take a guess.**

Sucks to be us. Anything else?

**Jump right about, now!**

I jumped at the exact moment an explosion happened below my feet. While I did that, I broke a vial of glass that contained some sand and made it slip out of sight. As I did that, I saw some people fully armed. So to throw them off, I made some sand clones and ran in one direction while the clones went another way. I forced the sand that was in the vial to grind down minerals and make new sand. While I was at it, I made a b-line for the beach. All I learned from my beastly friend is, when in danger, head for sand.

Just then this boy in black sticks his sharp black sword in the ground and apparently summoned up some undead soilders.

**Oh god, it's Edo Tensei all over again.**

Hold your barf, man. Just hold it in.

I dodged some more bombs and was almost near the beach when something grabbed my ankle and tripped me. Well, it's now or never. I forced the new sand that I created to crush the hand and I sprinted towards the beach. I then made a minature version of my inner friend and was about to blast them when I saw this boy dressed in black. I stopped, pointed at him, and we asked each other in union, "Why do you look like my long lost brother?"

All of a sudden, these souls surrounded me and spun rapidly around me as a dark aura surrounded me while a skeleton hologram floated above my head.

He then asked, "I have a half-brother?" I face-eyes and asked while looking around, "Could someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Boy black held out his hand and greeted, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and your half-brother." Hades? As in the Greek God? I shook it off and replied while shaking his hand, "Kuro. I guess our dad had some explaining to do."

Shikaku took over and greeted while still shaking his hand, "**I'm Shikaku, the One-tailed beast. I can basically posses Kuro and talk.**" He un-possesed me as I let go and stated, "All of you guys have some explaining to do."

* * *

I was busy, okay? I'll try to update ASAP.


	12. Isobu

Kuro's POV:

My partner said to me in my head, "**I feel like one of my siblings are near by.**" I thought back, "I thought you said that they're gone and you survived." He answered, "**I just have this feeling that the tailed beast are finding new host to live in.**" I paused and felt a super powerful energy coming from somewhere. I'm pretty sure everyone else felt it too. They paused as I remained calm and Shikaku asked, "**Who's there? Kurama?**" All of a sudden my bro's voice switched and replied, "**Do I look like a nine tailed fox to you, brother?**" Shukaku grinned and said, "**Isobu, I thought I smelled a turtle.**" I got back into control and commanded, "Hecate Cabin, get ready to project what's happening in the depths of our souls on my mark." Isobu asked, "**Who are you, Kuro-sama?**" I replied with a smile, "I'm Nico's half-brother. Nice to meet you." I showed my fist and he returned it. And with that, I entered the depths of our souls while giving the signal.

Time to meet the Three Tails.

Sasori's POV:

We witness a huge glass sphere float above their heads and project what was happenning. Thalia asked, "What is that?" We saw a huge beach as I explained, "We're seeing the setting for the meeting of the tailed beasts." She looked at me and asked, "Beasts?" Deidara nodded and explained, "Beasts, plural. There was originally 9 tailed beast. Each one had huge amounts of chakura. And I mean huge."

Thalia's POV:

Sasori continued as he held my hand unwillingly, "The amount of huge we're talking about is like comparing a marble to a huge beach ball the size of a water tower." That got my attention as he went on, "Even Deidara and his art had a hard time defeating the three tails." I watched the orb as it shown Nico in the water while Kuro was approaching from the shore. All of a sudden, a huge three tailed turtle appeared out of the water with Nico freaking out while at the same time a huge yellow racoon popped out of the sand. However, there wasn't any audio. But it seemed to be alright. The two monsters talked it out while Kuro seemed to talk with Nico about something.

Kuro's POV:

I finished, "And that's just an explaination on chakura." He rubbed his head and asked, "Can we just get back to the real world?" I grinned as I said while spelling it out in the sand, "Bye-bye beach, hello reality!"

_One instant later..._

He asked as we got back into the real world, "So, how do you walk on water?" I slugged my arm over his neck in a family fashion, "Dude, one step at a time. We'll start with the clones first. Then we start getting to the cooler stuff. But in exchange, you help me with my son of Hades powers." He nodded and agreed, "Deal. We'll start with the shadows and work our way up." He then eyed me and asked, "So, what is cooler than making clones, doing powerful attacks, and walking on water?" I put my finger to my lips and said, "Spoilers."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. Anyway, review.


	13. Le Switch

Kuro's POV:

I explained to my half brother, "Focus your chakra and imagine taking on what you look like." He nodded and asked while closing his eyes, "Okay, now what?" I replied, "Now, try to make it manifest itself in a three-dimensional form." He nodded and shouted while doing the hand sign and opening his eyes, "Water Style: Water Clone Technic!" The water raised up and started to quickly take the form of him and before we know it, it 'became' Nico. Colors included.

Just then a question popped into my head. I asked, "Hey, Nico?" "Yeah?" "What will happen if we switch clothes?" He looked like me like I was crazy as I stated, "I just wanted to confuse the brothers. That's all." Nico punched the water clone, which turned back into water, and said with a madman's grin, "Must be confusing day." After switching clothes, all but the undergarments, we held a striking resemblance to the other. In fact, it was only the jackets and Nico's weapon that could tell us apart!

I asked while grinning like a boy who found a new toy, "How many people do you think we're going to fool?" He replied while doing the same, "Let's find out!" I let my smile droop along with almost resting my eyes as we walked back to camp.

Thalia's POV:

When the sons of Hades returned, I asked Nico **(A/N: For the moment, Nico is actually Kuro and vice versa)**, "What took you so long?" He replied while looking at Kuro, "Kuro was teaching me how to 'clone' myself. I rather not do it because I'm not used to the whole 'chakra' stuff." He added while motioning to the world jumpers, "No offence." Itachi replied, "None taken."

Nico's POV:

Percy came up to me and asked, "It's Kuro, right?" I remembered that I was wearing his clothes and replied in his voice, "Yeah. And you must be Percy Jackson, the guy to epically failed to save my half sister, Bianca." He asked nervously, "Well, actually, she saved me from this giant robot giant that was going to kill us. But don't tell Nico about this, okay?" I replied while keeping my cover, "Sure, I won't tell." He nodded and thanked me. I'm starting to regret this. But at least I know how Bianca died.

_*Le time skip*_

Kuro's POV:

I counted 20 people that thought I was Nico. He greeted as he sat at our table, "I counted 80." I nodded and replied, "20. Mostly daughters of Aphrodite. Don't worry, none of them want to date you." He nodded and stated, "The newbie always gets introductions." A moment of silence occurred before I asked, "Switch back?" He nodded and replied, "Bianca died by a robotic giant." Percy exclaimed, "Kuro!" I replied in my real voice, "Yes?" He was stunned as well as everyone else. Nico asked in his normal voice, "What's wrong? I thought the Stools are the 'twins' of pranking?" We stood up as I explained while taking off the jacket and sword on me, "I wondered what we looked like with the other's clothes. So, we switched." Nico continued, "We acted like the other and counted how many people got us confused." I finished while putting on my real clothes, "A total of 100 confused us. At least, what we counted." He added, "We did the switch before hand, after the training."

He then asked, "What's next?" I thought about and listed, "Well, you got the clones down so walking on water is not a problem due to you being a 'water' style user. I guess we move onto the attacks." I shouted to the Hermes cabin, "Get a deck of cards and throw it up, now!" Someone obeyed as I inhaled and said, "Wind Style: Wind Element Release!" I quickly exhaled and a burst of air came out to destroy the deck with one blast. My bro asked, "What's the most powerful one you know?" I raised an eyebrow and stated, "That, but with a bigger mouth and blast. As for you, I believe it's the 'Water Style: Water Element Release' or something like that." He had this look in his eyes that somehow made Sasori back away. But personally, that's the look I like.

And that was eagerness.

* * *

I was bored, so I came up with this.

Anyway, review and I'll come up with something.


End file.
